


Cover für Chesapeake Mafia und A Cry in the Dark von Anna_Jay

by AomaSade



Series: Cover [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Breaking and Entering, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Omega Will Graham, Prequel, Slow Burn, Stalking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Chesapeake MafiaHannibal ist der Anführer der Mafia-Organisation, die sich der Gefangennahme von Agent Jack Crawford ständig entzieht. Doch als Jack erfährt, wer der Gefährte des Anführers ist, unternimmt er alles, um Hannibal auszuschalten. Will, der schwangere Partner von Hannibal, ist nicht besonders begeistert von der Idee, als Köder verwendet zu werden.A Cry in the Dark (Prequel to Chesapeake Mafia)Will wird im Kreuzfeuer des stillen Krieges zwischen der Chesapeake Mafia und den Catguts getrennt und in einem brennenden Gebäude gefangen, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit. In seiner Verzweiflung stößt er einen Omegaschrei aus, damit jemand ihn rettet. Jemand ist jedoch zufällig der Chesapeake Ripper, und er ist nicht bereit, das Omega aus den Augen zu lassen.





	Cover für Chesapeake Mafia und A Cry in the Dark von Anna_Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chesapeake Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871844) by [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay). 
  * Inspired by [A Cry in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223374) by [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay). 



> > **Summary: Chesapeake Mafia**  
>  Hannibal is the leader of the mafia organization that continually evade capture from Agent Jack Crawford. However, when Jack catches wind of who the leader's mate is, he does whatever he can to take Hannibal down. Will, who is Hannibal's pregnant mate is not too keen on the idea of being used as bait.  
>   
>  **Summary: A Cry in the Dark (Prequel to Chesapeake Mafia)**  
>  Caught in the crossfire of the silent war between the Chesapeake Mafia and the Catguts, Will is separated and trapped in a burning building with no means to escape. In desperation, he emits an omegian cry for someone, anyone to save him. However, that some one happens to be the Chesapeake Ripper, and he's not willing to let the omega out of his sight.  
> 
> 
> Drei Cover für eine spritzige Liebesgeschichte in zwei Teilen.  
> Störrischer Omega trifft gefährlichen Alpha - immer wieder - unfreiwillig. Officer Will ist überzeugt, dass der Ripper ihn töten will. Aber stattdessen macht der Mafia-Boss Hausbesuche, bekocht, umsorgt und badet ihn. Will weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht.  
> Das ganze Kennenlernen ist so unterhaltsam geschrieben, dass einmal Lesen einfach nicht ausreicht.  
> Dankeschön für diesen wunderbaren Zweiteiler, Anna_Jay.
> 
> Three covers for a lively love story in two parts.  
> Stubborn omega meets dangerous alpha - again and again - involuntarily. Officer Will is convinced the Ripper wants to kill him. But instead the mafia boss makes home visits, cooks, takes care of and bathes him. Will does not know how it happens to him.  
> The whole the get-to-know is so entertaining that once reading is simply not enough.  
> Thank you for this wonderful two-parter, Anna_Jay.

* * *

**Cover: Chesapeake Mafia**

* * *

**Cover: A Cry in the Dark**

* * *

**Cover: A Cry in the Dark (Prequel to Chesapeake Mafia)**


End file.
